Bakura's death
by bakuragirl34
Summary: I got the idea from listening to a playlist called "Ryou's gone Bakura" and there was a weird one because it didn't say any thing. The description was the inspiration for this story. The YouTuber who was " Liza Maria Brohus". I am giving credit to this person because it is a great story. I do not own Yugioh or the idea for this story. Has bronze and tendershipping. This is Yaio!


"RYOU!" Bakura screamed. "RYOU GET OVER HERE NOW!" "What Bakura, What now?" Ryou said yawning as he came downstairs from his room. When Ryou quit rubbing his eyes he saw Malik sleeping on their counter. "Why is Malik here?! Did you invite him over Ryou?!" Bakura asked staring at Malik wondering how he got into Ryou's apartment and how he got into that position. "No I didn't invite him. After dinner with you last night I went to bed I just woke up from last night when you screamed to get down here. Should we wake Malik up or should I let Marik wake him?" Bakura stared at Ryou and then to the sleeping Malik for a second before he said. "Why let his yami have all the fun?" Staring at Ryou with devilish eyes. "Oh no!" Ryou said when he found out what Bakura was going to do. "Oh yes!" Bakura said as he filled a little kiddy pool with water. "Well if you gonna do that I want to see. I need some entertainment anyway, i'm bored. DO IT BAKURA!" Ryou said with a smirk.

"As you wish my love." Bakura said. Bakura grabbed a bell and rang it in Malik's ear. "AHH! Hey what was the-" "Morning!" Bakura interrupted. Bakura pushed Malik in to the little pool. "Now why are you in our apartment Malik?" Bakura said stepping on Malik's back.

"Same reason I was in here last week. Ryou can you please tell your boyfriend to get off me! And can I have I towel? No ok." Malik asked before Ryou put his head underwater for a second. Ryou let him breathe and asked "Again Malik! Why don't you just tell Marik to stop beating you up? Or move out?" "Because he's a chicken! Duh!" Bakura answered.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN BAKURA!" Malik screamed. "You've met my yami he doesn't understand much so I can't tell him to stop, and I can't move out because Marik will find out where I would live and kill me. Can I get out of the pool please it's cold?" "Fine ruin my fun." Bakura said as he let Malik out of the little pool. Ryou handed Malik a towel and told him to go home opening the door and closing the door after he left.

"I kind of feel bad for him Bakura" Ryou said after shutting the door. "Well I don't he needs to learn to toughen up and stand up to Marik." "That's what you always say about pretty much everyone." Ryou mumbled. "What was that Ryou?!" Bakura said. "You heard me Bakura! You know not everyone is as mean as you are most of the time!" Ryou said just before Bakura punched him. "Now want to say that again Ryou?!" Bakura yelled looking at Ryou on the floor. "..." Ryou said before going unconscious. "Ryou! Oh no not again! Ryou speak to me!" Bakura screamed.

Chapter 2:

Finally Ryou woke up. "W-w-what happened?" Ryou asked looking around his room until he saw Bakura sitting in a chair staring at him. "We had a little….um, fight and my temper…. kind of went off, um again and I hit you...by accident and well I guess you can figure out what else happened." Bakura said scratching his head. "It's ok Bakura I get it." Ryou said putting his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "It's ok Bakura I forgive you." After Ryou got out of bed and went down stair he screamed. "AAAHHH. BAKURA!"

Bakura ran down stairs after he heard Ryou yelled. "What what is it Ryou?!" Bakura said before he noticed what was happening. Bakura saw Marik standing there facing the wall, but he was holding something. "Marik where's Ryou?!" Bakura said. Finally Marik turned around. Then he saw what Marik was holding. It was Ryou! Marik was holding Ryou by the neck in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Oh hi Bakura, you came just in time to see little Ryou die!" Marik said staring straight into Bakura's eyes. "Let me go Marik! Look i'm sorry about what I said to Malik! I was just tired and mad since he broke into the apartment again when I told him that! So can you please let me go?" Ryou said trying to get Marik to let him go. "No!" Marik started to move the knife closer to Ryou's neck. Then Bakura started to go near Marik.

"Not one more step or he gets it Bakura!" Marik yelled. "Now as I was telling you Ryou it was you who told Malik to tell me either to say for me to stop bothering him or move out! Do you know what he did?! Do you?! He went to his room packed his things and left! LEFT! Because of you Ryou! Now your gonna die Ryou!" Marik screamed.

"Really Marik why are you trying to kill my friend?! I didn't leave I went to visit Ishizu and Odion! I only packed enough for a nigh! A NIGHT MARIK!" Malik yelled through the doorway. "Malik? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I thought you left for good because I was mean to you." Marik said looking at the front door. "Marik the reason I didn't tell you was because I figured you wouldn't let me… so I didn't tell you. Now why don't you let Ryou go and drop the knife Marik?" Malik said walking into the room.

"Fine Malik." Marik said pushing Ryou away from him, as he gasped for air as Bakura caught him. "Now drop the knife Marik." Malik said. "Not until someone pays for making you leave!" Marik said pushing Bakura out of the way lifting the knife about to strike. Before he could put the knife into motion Malik jumped in the way making Marik stop in his tracks. "Get out of the way Malik." Marik said. "No Marik so why don't you put the knife down and go home and we'll talk later ok?" Malik asked calmly. "Fine! See you at home." Marik said throwing the knife on the floor and leaving. "Ryou are you ok?" Malik asked.

"I'm fine thanks for telling your yami to stop." Ryou said. "Your welcome. Well I better go before Marik comes back with a gun. See you later!" Malik said as he left.

"Bye Malik!" Ryou said. "What time is it Bakura?" "Um it's 4:00 in the morning why?" Bakura asked. "Whoa that early?!" Ryou said yawning. "Well I'm gonna go back to sleep see you in a few hours Bakura." Ryou said going upstairs. "Ok see you a few hours." Bakura said.

"Hey Bakura!" Ryou said coming down stairs. "Hey Ryou." Bakura said before taking a bite of cereal. "Hey Bakura I'm gonna go for a run." Ryou said putting his shoes on. "Ok Ryou." Bakura said. "Wanna come with Bakura?" Ryou asked "Sure." Bakura said getting off the couch.

"Well that was fun!" Ryou said catching his breathe. "No it wasn't it was tiring how do you do this every morning Ryou?" Bakura said. "Well if you do this every day you'll get used to it Bakura." Ryou said looking straight at Bakura.

Chapter 3:

"Good night Bakura" Ryou said. "Ryou wait."Bakura said. "Yah?" Ryou asked. "Why don't we go somewhere you know like a date." Bakura said nervously. "Yah! I've been waiting to hear that for a while know." "Sweet where do you want to go?" "The food court in the mall?" Bakura asked. "Sounds great!" Ryou said ecstatic.

"Good choice on the food Ryou." Bakura said. "Thanks Bakura. Hey isn't that Malik and Marik?" Ryou asked pointing across the food court. "I think they are Ryou. Let's see. Hey Malik, Marik is that you guys?" Bakura yelled across the food court catching Malik and Marik's attention. "Hey guys!" Malik said walking with Marik to the table. "Hey guys. Sorry about earlier today Ryou." Marik said. "It's fine Marik, Bakura acted like that when I left for a few hours." Ryou said staring at Bakura. "I said I was sorry Ryou." Bakura said. "Ok did Marik glue your guy's hands together because you guys are holding hands. Or is this a date?" Bakura said changing the subject. "DATE!" Malik and Marik said at the same time.

"Ok since when did you to like each other?" Ryou asked. "Well I actually liked Malik for like ever and after that…. incident I finally told him and he felt the same way so here we are now." Marik answered.

"What are you guys doing here? Let me guess a date?" Malik asked. "Ding ding ding we have a winner! What does he win? Nothing!" Bakura said before he took a bite of a chicken leg. "Well we better get going. Bye guys!" Marik said walking away with Malik.

"Who would have guessed that Marik and Malik would get together." Bakura said when they got home. "Well who would have thought of us getting together Bakura?" Ryou said turning on the T.V. "Touche Ryou. I don't know about you but i'm going to bed. Night." Bakura said yawning. "Okay i'm not tired just yet. Night Bakura." Ryou answered.

Chapter 4:

"Morning Bakura. Going for a run today with me?" Ryou said. "Yah you go ahead i'll catch up." Bakura answered. "Alright Bakura." Ryou left. A few minutes later Bakura left the house to catch up with Ryou. After running for two blocks he finally saw Ryou. As Bakura started to run faster when he saw a car heading out of control straight at Ryou. "RYOU!" Bakura screamed heading straight toward to Ryou pushing him out of the way getting hit instead of Ryou.

"BAAAKKUURRA!" Ryou screamed running to Bakura's body. It was a hit and run. "Bakura speak to me! Come on you can't die! BAKURA!" Ryou screamed shaking Bakura. He was gone.

"Ryou! What happened" Malik asked running toward Ryou with Marik. "He's gone, Bakura's gone Malik. It wasn't supposed to be him who got hit it was supposed to be me!" Ryou said. He was in tears now staring at Bakura's body. "Don't say that Ryou. It...it wasn't supposed to happen anyway. I'm sure it was an accident." Marik said. Malik bent down next to Ryou putting an arm around his clearly hurt friend. "Marik's right Ryou."

"THEN WHY DID THE DRIVER JUST GO ON DRIVING AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED MALIK! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you guys I know you guys are just trying to help."Ryou said. Marik looked at Malik, then to Ryou and then to Bakura's face. His face was in pain as if he was still there. "Wait there still might be a way to get Bakura back, THE MILLENNIUM RING!"

Chapter 5:

"Do you want to explain to us how the Millennium Ring is going to help us in this situation Ryou? And why do we need Bakura's body?" Malik asked. "You really are clueless aren't you Malik? Do you not remember how I got out of the Millennium Rod? He's thinking that Bakura's soul went back to the Ring and is going to take his soul and put it back in Bakura's body." Marik said rolling his eyes. Marik was right that was how he was going to get Bakura back. "But is Bakura's spirit there will this work again" That thought kept running through Ryou's head, over and over again until they got home and Ryou dug out the Millennium Ring. "I hope this works again." Ryou said.

Ryou put the Ring around his neck and then he was in the Ring's soul room. His mind was no longer in his in his body. "Bakura? Are you here? Bakura?" Ryou said looking around the room. Then he heard something. *CREAK! "Bakura? Is-" Ryou was tackled down to the ground in a hug before he could finish what he was saying. "Ryou! What happened to me? The last thing I remember was pushing you to the road. Why am I in the Millennium Ring's soul room again?" Bakura said. Finally looking at Ryou who was smiling and in tears on the ground.

Finally Bakura let Ryou up to explain what happened. "Well I went running and you said that you would be there in a minute and to start going without you. And well after two blocks you found me. And you saw a car driving out of control. You pushed me out of the way and got hit instead and you left your body and into your old soul room." Ryou said. He was staring at Bakura as if he is seeing a ghost.

"So you came back to put my soul back in my body?" Bakura asked. He grabbed Ryou's hand. "Yah. If you are ready to come back." Ryou answered. He gripped Bakura's hand back. "I'm ready Ryou. I would rather be dead instead of not being with you." Bakura said. "Then let's go Bakura."

Then Ryou kissed Bakura then whispered in his ear "I need you to become real and go back to your body." Then in a flash of light they left the soul room.

Meanwhile in reality Ryou and Bakura both woke up with a gasp. Ryou took off the Ring from his neck and jumped into Bakura's arms. "Glad you back Bakura." Marik and Malik said and the same time. Ryou and Bakura just stared at each other. "Especially me!" Ryou said. Then Bakura kissed Ryou, and Ryou kissed him back. "It's good to be back!" Bakura said once the kiss was over.


End file.
